Saved By Sin
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: When Bella is taken to a convent to protect her life, Father Edward shows up. She prays to be delivered from her lust for him, will she succeed or will she be saved by sin?


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Saved By Sin**

**Rating: Mature, Very Mature**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Word Count: 10,311**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: When Bella is taken to a convent to protect her life, Father Edward shows up. She prays to be delivered from her lust for him, will she succeed or will she be saved by sin?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. I have used the characters for my own personal pleasure and know that this is not the way SM intended them to be at all, ever. I also don't own or practice the Catholic religion. Again, I just used it for my pleasure. **

My life over the last three years had been a complete blur. I was tired of running and ready for this to be over with.

"_This will be the last stop Bella. They will never find you here, I swear it."_ Special Agent Riley Biers promised me.

I didn't tell him I had heard that same exact line the two previous times they placed me.

Both times Aro Lucca's family found me and tried their best to make sure I wouldn't be able to stand and testify; to make sure I would never tell my tale of how I watched Aro kill my father.

The Department of Justice had been sent in undercover to break up the mob style family business. You name it and Aro had his fingers in the pie; drugs, gambling, money laundering, weapons, and human trafficking. The problem was, he was smart enough to have a snitch in several different agencies, so when time came to get him; he was able to clean up shop and appear squeaky clean. No evidence and nothing they could pin on him.

That all changed when my dad came along. He had been in close with the family long enough that he finally had seen enough to send the entire operation away for their natural lives, if not longer. When someone found out my dad was on the inside and squealed to Aro. Since he couldn't pinpoint the exact person, he lined up several men and shot them all, just in case they were the '_dirty rotten bastard that dared to try to end him_.'

As for me…I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. My dad snuck away to meet me for my twenty-first birthday. When Aro's boys found my dad, he forced me to hide in the car, so they didn't know I was there. I watched in complete horror as they took my dad's life right before my eyes. There was no stopping it and I had tried, I was certain death would have been slower for me. So, like a coward I stayed put and silently cried my eyes out. When the sun rose the next morning and all the bodies had been carted off to be disposed of, I made my way out of the abandoned shipyard and back to my apartment.

When the boys returned to clean up the rest of the scene, they noticed Charlie's car gone and went looking for it. That was the first time I had to run. I'm not sure if they intended to be subtle about their arrival, or if they just didn't care, but I heard them coming from a mile away. I grabbed my laptop, my phone, my momma's jewelry box, and a few cherished items, before taking off down the fire escape.

I ran to La Push to Billy Black's. He had been a good friend to my dad for too many years to count. I told him everything I knew and he put me in touch with his son, Jacob. Jacob worked for NYPD now, but he was still in touch with Seth Clearwater who also grew up in La Push. Seth now worked for the Department of Justice.

Things became a blur from there. I was interviewed and shuttled off to the first safe house. I was located by Aro's goons not long after I arrived. Thankfully, before they could grab me, Seth came and moved me in the middle of the night.

Seth was scared by this fact since Witness Protection information required a fairly high security clearance so whoever this person was had access to almost all of the info the Department of Justice had.

I was kept for two weeks at a new location and several times, the lookouts were able to spot Aro's guys hanging around. They hadn't found me just yet, but it was only a matter of time; so, I was moved again.

This time, I ended up at Our Lady Lourdes Convent. It was a much better scenario for hiding, according to the DOJ records I was listed as being in Syracuse, New York, while I was really in Tempe, Arizona. So if the snitch inside the DOJ found out where I was, and told Aro, then I would still be safe.

I was in a secluded convent with very little exposure to the outside world, so in one word it was perfection for me. Sure, I was scared and missed my dad more than I could express. My only regret was I had missed my father's funeral. It just wasn't a good idea for me to show up. But the small piece of comfort was I wouldn't be exposed to a lot of people. I wouldn't constantly have to look over my shoulder and wonder if they had found me. It also felt comforting to be in the house of God, and Mother Superior certainly helped me find peace and solace in all the chaos.

Only three people knew where I really was, Riley because he actually drove me to the convent, Seth because he forged the records and Mother Superior.

I had now been there for a year and a half. I was known as Sister Marie.

I was always a shy, sort of withdrawn person. I tended to keep to myself, so for me it was a piece of cake to live in a convent; the other sisters were told I had sworn a vow of silence, so I didn't have to worry about messing up with my words. My verbal diarrhea was on lock down while the case against Aro was built.

The convent had internet, so I could spend time in my room studying through online college courses, a perk courtesy of the Department of Justice, and I had taken up photography as well. Several of my photos had sold for quite a hefty sum for the church. I was happy to provide some additional funds to help the causes the nuns supported. They had taken me in without concern for their own safety and showed me love and support. So, I felt this was so little to give back in repayment.

Many times in the night, I would cry out in my sleep for my dad and Mother Superior would come in and soothe me with her almost silent prayers over my trembling body. I had grown close to her and confided in her with so many of the parts of my life I was unable to tell anyone else.

I was happy, at peace and could see this place as my home. My only regret was the lack of love and happiness my parents had shared. They were everything to each other. I wanted a love like that; a place where I was known and loved for who I was, not for an identity someone made up for me.

As I sat and watched the leaves as they fell off of the few trees that surrounded our simple convent, it was not hard to see the dust that surrounded a car as it made its way toward our simple home. It was no doubt cause for some excitement around here, since we could go months at a time without seeing a new face. Any visitor was a big deal. Especially, since this black car was obviously Monsignor's car. We only saw Monsignor on special occasions, so all the nuns were all atwitter about it. They rushed around and tried to freshen up things before he arrived. It was fun to see the normally reserved and sedate Mother Superior rush around as she barked out orders to everyone in nervousness.

I stood off to the side and was pretty much ignored, like always. It was easy to forget me; I never spoke and so most people forgot to speak to me. I was okay with that, because part of me felt terrible for the deception of these women who loved and trusted me for so long. The more they talked to me, the more I got to know them and the guiltier I felt for deceiving them.

Mother Superior had spent quite a bit of time with Monsignor and another man alone in her office. When she came back out, she called everyone around to allow Monsignor to make an announcement.

"Sisters, please come close, Monsignor Banner has wonderful news for us today." She held her hand up and gave him the attention, so he would speak.

"Sisters, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Father Edward. He will stay with you for a short time before he heads back to California. Please make him welcome." Monsignor waved a hand and indicated Father Edward, as he stepped forward and nodded to the group.

I knew I was not an official Nun, but at the same time I had learned so much in my time here and had certainly been helped by the grace and comfort I had felt here in God's house. Especially after my dad's death; this place helped me learn to let go of the hurt and anger that surrounded his death and instead appreciate his life.

Based on my 'almost' nun status, I knew the shock of electricity that ran through my body when Father Edward made eye contact with me, was not supposed to happen. We had both given ourselves to God and this was forbidden. It was taboo and went against the principles we had agreed to uphold for our lives…well, the principles _he_ had agreed to uphold. I was nothing more than a liar, and that fact was clearer each and every time my body sang for him. It didn't stop the gasps of breath I forced in and out in response to his beautiful face. It didn't stop the goose bumps that appeared across my skin and the dilation of my eyes in desire, and it certainly didn't stop the pooling of moisture that appeared between my thighs.

I wanted to draw closer to him; I wanted to touch him in some way. Yet at the time, I knew it was wrong.

Instead of moving to him as I wanted, I withdrew instead. I silently walked through the halls and made my way back to my room.

Shortly after I made my way to my room, I heard a soft knock on my door. I was still fully garbed, so I simply moved toward the door and opened it. It was no great surprise Mother Superior and Father Edward stood on the other side. I stepped out and joined them in the hall. I felt less on display that way. The hallway was neutral territory, and made me feel more comfortable.

"Father Edward, this is Sister Marie. She has taken a vow of silence and she is ever faithful to her commitment to God. She does a few jobs around the Convent and will remain behind when we leave at the end of the week." Mother Superior spoke quietly in the halls.

"What a blessing to the house of the Lord you are Sister Marie. We'll miss you when we leave to do God's work, but you'll remain in our prayers until we return." His voice was as smooth as silk as he spoke while he looked directly into my eyes. His accent was most certainly Irish and it made my body react in ways I didn't expect. After hearing his voice up close and personal, it only made my desire to touch his skin and kiss his full mouth stronger.

The guilt flooded over my body and I lowered my eyes. I felt so ashamed. God had provided a safe place, a way to start over, and this is how I repaid him? I lusted after a man of his cloth; a man that had decided to spend his life devoted to God's work.

Father Edward reached out and touched my hand before he moved away. I felt the spark and warmth of his skin as he pressed against me. All it made me want was more of his warm, silky flesh pressed against me. The cold flesh of Mother Superior's hand, as she touched me as well, felt like a shock of ice on me as she gave me a warm smile. I stood and watched as the pair moved back down the hall, away from me.

That night, Father Edward invaded my dreams. And each night after that, he was in my dreams with me. In those dreams, we did things that were not allowed between the two of us; but I was still consumed by my thoughts each and every time I saw Father Edward over the next few days.

I longed to feel his rough fingertips slide along my spine and his kisses on my neck, just like he had done last night in my dreams. To feel his tongue stroke my skin in spots I had never felt pleasure before. And really, it seemed silly to long for something I had never known before, but I longed for it with Edward, I mean Father Edward.

My life had the same routine; I hid in my room and worked on my college courses, I did the few chores around the convent that was required of me and at night, I allowed myself some time to read and keep up with the outside world in small ways. I was happy with this routine, until Father Edward came and disrupted the bubble I lived in.

Suddenly, I found myself restless and jittery all day long. I would move from task to task, without the quiet joy they used to provide. Not to include, I now found a constant throbbing between my legs.

Thankfully, it was a slight throb until I was in Father Edward's presence. Then it became a full-fledged sledgehammer that pounded my clit and soaked my underwear.

I felt guilt and shame, but I took every opportunity to ogle him all the same. He was easily the sexiest man I had ever seen. I prayed daily for God to take away the desire from me, but like a good student I began to add the important part according to Mother Superior, 'Your will, Lord, not mine'.

And every day, I waited for it to go away and each day it only grew stronger in intensity. I began to dread the day when they packed up and drove to Mexico for the rebuilding efforts in a small village that was struck by an earthquake. At first, I was happy to have the place to myself, but now, not so much because it meant Father Edward would be gone as well.

All too soon that day came. The Sisters and Mother Superior packed the supplies we had collected for the residents of the village and Father Edward worked hard to tie them to the top of the small bus they drove off in.

I cooked a small meal and celebrated with a bottle of wine we received as a Christmas gift. I was half way through the bottle, when I decided I wanted to dance. I missed my music and dancing since I had been here. Music had been so important to me before my life was thrown into disarray. I truly loved all kinds of music and loved to use it to boost my mood or celebrate the good times.

So, now I was alone in this large convent, I wanted to dance. I rushed through a shower and quickly walked back to my bedroom. I opened the small laptop Seth Clearwater had given me before I left headquarters and booted it up. I was in need of my iTunes library to go with my wine.

I was more than relaxed by the bit of wine I had drank; since I was no longer used to drinking it daily, and ready for the release dancing would bring me. It would help me feel normal, happy and I desperately needed that for a little while. I downloaded some new stuff, and chose the loudest party song I could find. I dropped my towel and danced around my room until I was sweaty again. I shook my ass and swung my hips. I started off slowly, but ended up allowing my inner stripper to come out and play. I was alone and wanted to enjoy myself, so I danced and just let it all go.

In between songs, I heard some sounds around the convent. I paid it no attention and attributed it to the fact the building was over a hundred years old, it always made noise. I was no longer spooked by the sounds, until I heard a sound I could not disregard. A metal pitcher that sat on a long wooden table in the hall was knocked over and bounced around on the tile floor. That was not a noise a building made because it was settling; that was an intruder.

I slammed the laptop shut and grabbed my robe. I also picked up the golf club that was stored in the closet of my room when I'd arrived. I thought it was an unlikely weapon, but it's what I had, so I would certainly use it now.

My feet were still bare when I crept out of my room and down the hall toward the knocked over pitcher. A few quick glances in the empty bedrooms of my fellow Sisters and I made my way into the communal bathroom. It held ten shower stalls and as many sinks.

The furthest shower stall had been reserved for Father Edward. My skin seemed to vibrate as I thought of him in that shower stall, naked as he touched himself.

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand; finding the intruder. I slowly peek into each stall and saw no one, now only the last stall was unchecked. The curtain was partially closed and I could hear pants and quiet moans as I stepped closer. My heart pounded and I all I could hear was the blood in my ears as I prepared myself for what would certainly be a fight.

"Marie…" I pause for a moment, I knew that accent, and I knew that voice. It's Father Edward. I slowly yanked the curtain out of the way and found myself face to face with none other than Father Edward.

He had dark washed jeans were pulled down to his knees, with his belt half undone. A tight dark blue V-neck t-shirt showed off his muscles and the tattoos on his arms. His head was thrown back in ecstasy and his large hand worked up and down the thick shaft of his cock. He looked up and blanched when he saw me, just outside the border of the stall. I couldn't help but alternate my gaze on his shocked face and his glorious cock in his hand. I wanted to stroke it and bring him the pleasure I interrupted, but I was too scared. I was rooted in my spot.

"Oh God, Sister Marie. I'm so sorry." He scrambled to pull his pants back up and cover himself. I wanted to stop him. I wanted to touch him. And before my brain caught up with my hand, I did just that; I stopped him.

"No, don't…" I wasn't sure why I stopped him. I couldn't do this; I couldn't do this with him.

"Sister Marie, you do speak?" He seemed just as confused as I was. But I ignored his question; I had a few of my own first.

"Why are you here?" I blurted.

"I had to come back and then I saw, well you, and I couldn't help myself." He blushed a deep red as he spoke.

"You saw me?"

"Yes, God, yes. You're so beautiful. Your voice and your body."

I stammered and stumbled to take the attention off of what he just said, "I can speak, I just chose not to before. There's a difference." I searched his face, but realized his gaze drifted up and down my body. I then realized my robe had come open, and he was able to see parts of my nude body. I brazenly opened it a little more so he could take even more of me in.

The lust and indecision in his eyes told me, for certain, if there was to be any physical contact between us, I would have to initiate it.

I dropped to my knees and pulled his still half opened pants back down. His cock was thankfully, still hard and I opened wide to take him as far as I could into my mouth.

"Fuck, Marie, oh yeah." His hands landed on my head and he tangled his fingers in my hair. Part of me panicked; I was not familiar with the task of pleasuring a man. I had given a blow job once, but I was young and inexperienced then.

So, when his hands tangled in my hair, I was worried he might pound into my mouth. I wasn't sure I could take that; he was just too big.

"Sweet Jesus, Marie, so good, baby girl, so good." His thumb came down to caress my cheek and I almost melted. It was such a dichotomy; his hard lean body looked like it was made for sin when his smooth voice sounded straight from Heaven.

I wanted him to hate what I did to him; to be repulsed and therefore I wouldn't be tempted to do this or maybe even so much more with him ever again.

So much for prayers for God to chance my desire for Edward, looked like those were not going to be answered.

My tongue dipped around the thick ridge of Edward's head. I sucked just the tip into my mouth, tightening my lips around it and pulling it in and out of the tight circle my mouth made, over and over again, as I fondled his balls. They felt warm and heavy in my hands. I felt him swell just before his panting began.

"Christ, Marie, you are so fucking good at this, oh shit, just like that. Yeah, fuck yeah; make me come, baby girl." Each and every word made me wet, in fact, they made me drenched. His accent and the way his hands tangled in my hair; I wanted him, all of him. "Christ," he shouted, as he came in thick streams down my throat. I swallowed and stood as soon as he finished. Father Edward stumbled back against the shower stall when I stood. With the haze of lust now gone, I was shocked at myself.

I had to get out of this bathroom and away from him.

He was a priest and I couldn't do this to him…with him.

I would be gone as soon as Aro's trial was over and I didn't want to form attachments. I couldn't allow my heart to fall for him, just to find out he only wanted sex, because there wasn't much more he could want from me. I was smart enough to know I didn't want that. I wrapped my robe tightly around me and turned to run away.

Father Edward caught my arm and stopped me. "I gotta, I can't…sorry." I turned and ran. I heard him call after me as my feet pounded on the bathroom tile.

"Wait, I'm sorry Marie, Sister Marie. Wait." I heard him stumble and curse. No doubt he fell over his pants that were still around his knees when I ran off. But, it didn't matter, I had to get away. I didn't stop until I was in my room, with the door locked. I stuffed all of my belongings into the one duffle bag I'd brought with me.

There was no way I couldn't stay here.

I just couldn't.

I had screwed everything up.

I just blew a Priest in the bathroom of a convent.

I let my slut out and she ruined my safe, protected life.

Silent tears began to fall. I didn't know how to make this better.

I curled up in bed and fell asleep to the sound of my own tears as they hit the pillow. I awoke shortly after to a quiet knock on my door.

I didn't need to ask who it was; I knew it was Father Edward. I felt his presence, even through the thick wooden door.

I flipped the lock and opened the door. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt but his shirt was dusty. Even dirty, it looked like he had cleaned out the attic. Even in his mussed up condition, he was still as beautiful as ever. I averted my eyes and moved to sit in my desk chair.

"Sister Marie, I don't…I don't know what to say." He ran a hand through his hair and shoved the other deep in his pocket. "I'm not sorry it happened, it was incredible, but I can't help but think you're feeling guilty about this. I never intended for it to happen. I'm sorry."

I couldn't help myself, as I burst into tears.

He moved toward me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Shhh, it's okay." I leaned away from him. Incredulity was surely written on my face. I could feel it there.

"How is it going to be okay? I just seduced a man of the cloth; a man who had promised his life to God. I'm going to Hell." His eyebrow hitched up and I almost laughed at the comical look on his face.

"Marie, God is loving and forgiving. We are human. He expects us to make mistakes and will show mercy when we are regretful for those mistakes. Besides, I didn't stop you, now did I?" It was my turn to cock my brow at him.

"No," I whispered.

"See, I share the blame."

His warm hands began to caress my arms and shoulders. I slowly felt the tension melt away as warmth took its place. The logical part of my brain asked if it was the flames of Hell licking at my feet but the emotional side of me kicked the door shut and locked it closed on the logical side. I wanted to feel wanted. I wanted to feel human contact, to feel safe and cared for. So, I took it in whatever form I could.

"You didn't even get the chance to feel good; you just took care of me. That doesn't seem fair, now does it?" He stood to his full height and began to caress my neck. He rubbed small circles in the same space of skin he had held while I sucked his cock in the shower.

My panties were wet again. The erotic feel of him as he stood over me, so sexy and all man; as he touched me in a way I had never been touched before, as he spoke to me. It was too much. I tried to resist, but it was too hard. I needed him. I craved him.

I whimpered.

"Let me make you feel good, Marie. Let me show you how good you made me feel earlier," he whispered into my ear. His breath bathed me and I shivered. My head nodded yes and I leaned toward him.

His strong arms picked me up and laid me across my bed. My robe was quickly disposed of and I rested upon it like a rug. Edward's hands were upon me; they touched and smoothed my skin. I felt them all over, as they warmed my body for him.

"So beautiful, Marie. I knew you would be. I could feel the attraction from the moment our eyes met." I leaned up and pushed my breasts further into his palms. He kneaded and suckled my nipples as he talked to me. "Have you done this before?"

I thrashed my head away from him. I couldn't look at him when I told him I wasn't a virgin. I was afraid of his judgment. I nodded slowly.

"It's no wonder. Look at you, you're fucking perfect." A loud moan escaped my mouth when he said 'fuck'. "Ah, dirty talk does it for you, doesn't it?"

I moaned again.

His head dipped down and kissed my stomach. It was no longer as smooth or as flat as it had once been. I used to work out regularly, but here in the convent, there wasn't space or opportunity to do so. I had grown soft and far less toned. I whimpered again as his tongue snaked out and licked my belly button.

"Oh no, Marie, now that I know you can talk, I wanna hear that sexy voice of yours. Talk to me," he cooed against my skin.

"I…yeah, I like it." He chuckled at my inability to form words and went back to kissing my skin. He worked his way down, slowly, ever so slowly. He smiled and smirked at me when I raised my head to watch him.

"You really are a naughty girl, aren't you? You wanna watch me lick your pussy?"

I nodded. My breaths came in ragged gasps and I felt slightly embarrassed at how loud I was.

"You like getting your pussy licked? Have you had a finger inside of you? What about a thick, hard cock?" I tossed my head back onto my pillow and waited for his touch. "Will you like it when I lick and fuck you with my fingers? What about your sexy ass, can I lick it too?" I reached up and grabbed two handfuls of my breasts. I wanted to pinch them and feel the spark of electricity that always shot through me when it happened. "That's it, baby, pinch those nipples for me. Show me how good this feels."

His mouth lowered and hovered over the one place I wanted it most. I tried to lift and press myself against him because he took too long. His arm pinned my hips down; he forced me to wait for him. His dominance was my undoing; I was putty in his hands. He blew a breath across my wet skin, and I could feel how swollen my pussy was just from his words and whispered breaths.

I wouldn't have thought I would be able to feel the wetness of his tongue on me, since I was drenched myself, but I could feel every centimeter of it. I felt the slight increase in pressure on my clit when he got to the top of my body. I felt the way his hands spread me open and even felt his gaze as he took me in.

After that, all the feelings ran together, because he did exactly what he promised to do. He licked me; he fucked me with his fingers and then spread my ass open and licked across my small opening. I thrashed and felt the spark travel up my spine. I knew I was close, I could read my body's clues.

It was like being on a roller coaster; the anticipation of the slow ride up the hill and just as you peak, you feel the adrenaline rush, because you know what you're about to do, feel and experience. I felt the adrenaline rush as he slid his two fingers back inside of me with a little bit more pressure. His fingers curled a tiny bit further toward the sensitive spot, his mouth clamped around my clit, and his third finger slid into my ass.

My body gave into his actions and I crashed into the bliss. I shook all over and bathed in the euphoria.

Several minutes later, he still held me in his arms, but he had moved us around so I lay on my pillow. "Sleep, sweet Marie, I'll back a little later."

I nodded, still coming down from an amazing orgasm.

My mind was still foggy, but I knew my heart was already attached.

I wanted to scream.

Why couldn't I ever catch a break?

I wanted a place to hide out for while.

I didn't need love to mess with my mind and certainly not with a man who would never commit to me.

A man, no matter how you looked at it, I was corrupting.

I was so screwed.

I was in a position to need God's help and this is how I repay him?

I allowed Father Edward to go down on me after I dropped to my knees and blew him in the shower.

Great! I was fucked royally!

After several hours as I tried to decide exactly what I needed to do; without any real answers, I fell asleep again. I hoped a few hours of sleep would help me decide, because as of right that moment, I had only decided I needed to take my packed backpack and run. I should remove myself from the temptation. That was my great idea!

When I woke, Father Edward was in bed with me. He was now naked. It brought to mind his change in clothing last night; I didn't take time to ponder the whys of it all. I had no real idea since I wasn't Catholic and had no clue how the whole priesthood idea worked. It was a mystery to me if a Priest often wore street clothes; I had never come in contact with one before now. I only knew, for certain he was more beautiful without the long, cumbersome robe. He looked more natural; more at ease. The casual clothes allowed his natural grace and ease to show in his movements. And obviously, it showed off his amazing body. He seemed different to me, like he was more designed for those clothes and not those cloaking robes.

For some reason, when I had first met him, his whole body seemed stiff and his eyes were almost untrusting. Now, in the clear light of a new day, he looked peaceful as he slept. Like something had shifted within him, like a weight had been lifted and he was now free in some way.

I smoothed the auburn hair that hung over his forehead and ran the backs of my fingers across his skin. I watched as his mouth pursed slightly, but it was enough to make me realize I wanted to kiss him. To feel his perfectly formed lips as they moved across mine. I leaned down and placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. It was all I could allow myself to give him.

My body dragged across the bed and I lifted off slowly. I hoped he wouldn't feel my weight leave. Just as my feet hit the floor and I leaned forward to stand, Edward's hand grabbed my wrist.

"You leaving without saying goodbye?" he mumbled.

My gasp must have spoken more than my words would have ever explained. Edward rolled from his back onto his side. He propped his head up with the hand that was not attached to my wrist. "Are you really leaving me?" he asked.

"Father…I can't stay, what we've done. It's too much; I've caused too much harm. Please, let me go. I'll be fine, just…I'll-"

He sat up on his knees suddenly and pulled me forward to him.

"Marie, no, I won't let you give this up for me. I've caused this. You, you were perfect. I'm sorry. It's me that should go. I promise, just give me a few more hours and I'll go. You'll be free to live out your time here without my distractions anymore. I'm sorry." He finished his speech with a kiss to my temple and a gentle tug to my wrist he still held. I slowly followed him back down to the bed. To be honest, I wanted a little more time with him too, so there was no need to complain on my part.

When he looked at me I felt sexy; when he spoke I believed all he said, and when he touched me I came alive. I didn't want to let him walk away and take all of those feelings with him, at least not yet. I was selfish and would pray for forgiveness tomorrow; but today I would sin like a motherfucker and enjoy every single minute.

My eyes drifted closed again. My dreams were filled with Edward and his sexy words. They were filled with his touches and how crazy his hands made me. As I slowly drifted back to consciousness, I realized his touches and words were real and only part of my dreams because my brain pulled them in.

I was on my stomach and Edward's hand smoothed across my ass and spread my legs wider. I lay still and relished the electric pulses across my skin. I felt his fingers as they probed across the tender flesh of my pussy. I was wet for him; it seemed I was permanently wet for him. His fingers smoothed my juices around and he settled in the cradle my legs made for him.

"You gonna pretend to be asleep all day or you gonna enjoy this with me?" he panted against my neck.

"I just wanted to see how far you would go without me," I whispered, as I held firm to the back of his head. I couldn't fathom letting him get too far away from me. It was almost like he was a ghost and if I allowed too much time or distance between us, then he would disappear.

"Oh, baby, I would have made sure you enjoyed every single thing I did to you. Besides, I knew you were awake the whole time. Your body reacts differently when you're asleep and when you're awake." He bit down on my earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. "We've had enough of teasing, Marie. Let me make you feel good. Let me show you how you deserve to be treated."

I moaned at his words. Part of me wanted to be angry he planned to fuck me while I was half asleep, yet the other part knew I couldn't be angry at all. I would take whatever he gave me and be grateful for it.

"I want to make sure you know how your body is supposed to feel, so if you ever find a man, you'll know if he's doing it right or not. You deserve that much. Let me show you, let me make love to your body."

My heart thrilled when he used the word love, until I realized he said, 'make love to your body.' My body was all he wanted, just my body. Not that I could really blame him, we couldn't be together. We were headed in different paths in life. I would have to be happy with whatever he could offer at this moment. I would worry about tomorrow when tomorrow arrived.

My hips lifted up and met his hard cock in the middle. We both groaned at the contact. I secretly hoped he felt the sharp pricks of electricity as much as I did when our bodies met. It was delicious as the electricity licked across my body and pulled me into its force field. I hoped he felt at least half of what I felt.

His knees nudged mine open further and he pressed ever so gently down on my hips. I allowed myself to be positioned in whatever fashion he wanted. I wanted him. I was happy with whatever position he desired. He tugged my hips back closer to him. Once he got them into place, I felt his hand barely touch the skin of my spine at the base of my skull. It made me want to arch into him, but I had learned before; with Edward it was his way only. He was in control of my body. I was just a participant in this; a bystander that got to enjoy the ride. The only time I had been able to take charge, was the first time in the showers and I felt like was only because I had surprised him. I didn't want it to sound like I was complaining though, because I wasn't. I was happy with his methods. I craved them. I wanted them; plain and simple.

I patiently waited for his touch; the anticipation making me even wetter. I could feel it as it dripped down my thighs. Just as his finger touched my spine with enough force I could say for certain he touched me, he pushed his way inside of me and didn't stop until he was fully sheathed.

I gasped in shock. He gasped in what I hoped was delight.

"Marie, you are Heaven on Earth. Oh God, I've never felt like this."

I moaned and pushed against him. The small spark I had felt from his touch intensified and multiplied with the deep penetration of his cock. It exploded inside of me and I was consumed. The spark became a flame and the flame overwhelmed me.

Edward rocked his body against mine; his rhythm was slow but deep. He pushed all the way in and seemed to swivel before he pulled all the way back out. On his inward motion, he pushed in quicker but made sure to pass across the spot that caused me to lose all reasoning. His outward pulls were slow and he always made sure to push down a little on my lower back. He kept me in place, as he fucked me slow and gently. I was lost. I was along for the ride and I enjoyed every single second of it.

"That's it, Marie. Let go, let me feel you come all over me."

I whimpered. I wanted to, but I was still too in my head to let go just yet.

"Your body is perfection; it's as if you were made for me." His hips struck as deep as he could get within me as he swiveled again. "You feel me there?"

I nodded my head.

"I'm so far inside of you. You fit me perfectly; you begin where I end and we join together in a perfect way."

I whimpered again. I fell more and more in love with him with each word. I wanted him just like this always.

"Jesus Christ, you're so good, so, so good," he babbled as he fucked me. "I won't ever forget you; you will always be in here for me."

I turned and he tapped his heart and then his temple. Tears jumped into my eyes without my permission and I blinked them away as fast as I could.

"I wanted to ruin you for other men, but I think you've turned the tables on me. I can't do this with anyone else. This is more…this is just….more." He looked hesitant and scared; part of me understood why he would be both given his situation, but for some reason it seemed to be more.

His eyes met mine and he licked his lips. "Let go for me, my beautiful girl. Let me see what I do to you. I need to see it."

I felt the strings that held me together as they unraveled. I felt them fray and let go completely. I dropped my head down onto the bed and simply rode the ecstasy wave as it consumed me. I screamed his name as wave after wave pulled me under.

He pulled out of me and pulsed against my butt. As soon as the question of why entered my mind, I found my reason; he came across my ass. I realized he knew he couldn't finish his act inside of me. Neither of us would be able to explain a baby to anyone and I appreciated him for thinking enough of me to worry about my consequences. Most men would worry about their pleasure, then my consequences.

Based on Mother Superior's introductions when Edward first came to the convent, I knew he wasn't intended to stay with us for a long time. By the time I would have found out if this indiscretion ended with a lifelong consequence, he would have been long gone. Why should he care if I ended up with a reminder of this night? He shouldn't, yet he did. He protected me.

Before I could collapse on the bed beside him, he withdrew and stalked out of the room. As the tears formed, he walked back in with a wet cloth in his hand. The tears fell, as he wiped off the evidence on my backside and tossed the cloth to the floor. I was once again, touched by his caring nature. I knew there was something special about him; otherwise I wouldn't have fallen so hard, so fast for him.

"Let's sleep, Marie. We both need it." He kissed my forehead and pulled me close. I allowed him. I still wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. If I was honest with myself, I don't think I would ever be ready to say goodbye. So, instead I slept in his arms.

My eyes opened to dusk and emptiness. The sun had gone down and Edward was gone as well. I felt empty and alone. I was suddenly sad and scared without him near me, until I noticed the note he left for me.

_Dearest Marie, _

_I'm sorry things are as they are for us. I'm sorry it's not within my power to change them. I would if I could. Please don't feel any guilt or shame for our actions, I won't. I loved every single moment with you. It was Heaven here on Earth. Surely God can't be angry about that. It was created by him after all, to be shared with one another. When I said you would always be with me, please know I spoke nothing but the truth. Take care Bella Marie and may God bless you!_

_Edward_

I gasped. He called me Bella. How did he know? _Did_ he know? I stood and began to pace around the room. Surely he didn't, he couldn't. Could it be just a mere coincidence? It had to be.

When the door to my room burst open, I dropped the note and froze. I was sure I had been found again. My shock quickly turned to glee when I realized it was Edward.

He was dressed in black cargo pants and a black long sleeved t-shirt. A black beanie cap covered his head. He had a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder and he appeared out of breath.

"Get dressed, hurry up!" he shouted. I stood rooted to my spot in shock. "Marie, listen to me." He tilted my chin up and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I need you to come with me. There are three big black SUVs coming down the road and I don't think it would be good if we were here when they arrived. Okay?"

I nodded.

Somehow or another Aro's family had found me. My heart raced as I realized I had put Edward into harm's way. I dressed and grabbed the back pack I had packed the day before. I nodded to him when I was ready to go.

I didn't have cargo pants or a beanie like he did, but I dressed in skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail as we made our way out of the convent. He reached back and grabbed my hand and I willingly took his.

We crouched down and made it to the tree line behind the garden area, just as the cars pulled up to the gate. We watched for a few second as they piled out and cut the lock that held the gate closed. We both pulled away when we saw their desperation to get in. We needed to put as much distance between us and them as possible. So, we took off.

We ran for about two miles. It was a lot for me since I hadn't worked out since I came to the convent, but I could handle the exertion. It felt good to feel my muscles tense and release again. The burn kept my mind from pondering the three black SUVs we left behind.

Unfortunately, sickness filled my stomach as I realized if Aro's family _had_ found me, then one of the two of the people I trusted most had betrayed me. Seth Clearwater, Riley Biers or both. Seth knew how to contact me through fake email account. . Riley was the only one that knew my exact location. He didn't even tell Seth, in case the connection could made to my real life and Seth's. But I didn't put it past Seth to know how to track me with my email; I did check it last night before Edward had arrived again.

Now, my mind wondered who I _could_ trust.

I examined every single thing Edward had done and said. He showed up rather suddenly and no matter how much Mother Superior wanted to show differently, she wasn't expecting him. I knew I wasn't an expert on Catholicism and all the ways of a convent, but it seemed strange to me.

Also, he wandered around plenty at night. I had seen him out three or four times in the short period he had been with us. Then, he showed back up in the middle of the night when he was supposed to be with the Sisters helping out with the earthquake relief.

Why was he back?

And after the shower incident, when he showed up at my bedroom door, he was covered in dust and dirt. Things weren't matching up and a chill ran down my spine.

What if I had just left with the enemy?

What if he wasn't who he said he was?

How would I get away from him?

How would I get in touch with Jake, Seth or Riley? I hadn't a clue.

Just as I began to wonder in detail about how to get away, we came to a car tucked away behind several trees. The branches dipped down and almost touched the ground, so it hid the car perfectly. Now I was beyond scared. I couldn't get away from a car. I would be locked in and driven away to who knew where.

Edward produced a set of keys that unlocked the doors and started the car. He opened the glove box and pulled out a cell phone. He powered it up and waited for it to connect, as he drove out of the group of trees. I stayed silent; I needed to gather my wits before I spoke.

"Jas, I'm out." He paused and I heard another voice speak, but I couldn't tell exactly what was said. "I've got it. Yeah, all of it." He paused again. "Well, yeah I'm out safely and to the car, but I have a passenger." He chuckled and listened. "I couldn't leave her there, it wasn't safe. She's with me now and I need all the paperwork that will help her get out of the country." I heard the disconnected voice speaking again, but still couldn't understand what he said. It sort of pissed me off, because this time it concerned me. "I don't know, hold on…" Edward pressed his thumb to the phone and turned to look at me. "We need to get you paperwork to get you out of the country with me. What name do I tell them for the passports and such?"

I glanced away out the window and tried to think. "Where are we going?" I asked, even if it was only for my knowledge. Maybe it would help me get away later.

"Ireland, baby girl, my homeland." He seemed proud of this fact, and I couldn't help but grin at him. He could have been lying his ass off, but he didn't seem to be, so I came up another question for him.

"What's your last name?"

"Masen."

"Can I have your last name then? Won't it look better if we are traveling as a married couple?"

He smiled and nodded. "It probably would; we could be on our honeymoon in fact," he responded.

"Okay, so I'll be Makenna Marie Masen, sound good?"

He pulled me close to him and kissed my temple.

"It sounds fucking great." He moved his thumb and responded to the phone. "You there?" A pause. "Okay, I need paperwork for Makenna Marie Masen, including a marriage license for myself and Makenna. We are apparently on our honeymoon." I listened as the voice shouted and made lots of noise, but Edward seemed unaffected by it. "Yeah, listen we're almost to Phoenix now, so I gotta go. I'll call you with the address of the hotel, so you can have the stuff delivered. Bye." Edward hung up and dropped the phone into the middle of the console. His hand tangled with mine.

"So, Mrs. Masen, where would ya' like to stay?" His accent was stronger after talking on the phone. I wanted to ask him about it, but it seemed like a few other questions were more important.

"You're not a priest are you?" I asked.

He barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Nah, never have been, but I can't tell you the full story yet. Not until we're out of the country, yeah?"

I nodded.

"Marie, do you trust me?"

I questioned his trust as we got to the car, but now…I had no hesitation in my answer. One more nod for him.

"If we get caught or separated, tell them I held you at gunpoint, okay? Don't tell them we're together. Tell them you know nothing and I forced you, okay?"

"Why, Edward? What's going on?" Panic really set in. His request sent my brain in a million different directions. The only thing that kept me sane was he certainly was looking out for me. He wanted me to lie to get away scot-free.

"No, Marie, I can't tell you, remember? You have to trust me until we get to Ireland, then I promise, I'll tell you everything." His face was calm and serene looking. His pulse beneath my finger was the exact same. I accepted his words as truth. If he was lying, then I would deal with it later.

"Oh, I almost forgot, smile for me." He held up his phone and snapped a picture, then a second one. "I need these for the passport and drivers license." He tapped the phone a few times and then laid it down again.

With the adrenaline from earlier wearing off, I must have fallen asleep.

I woke as Edward opened the car door. "Marie, let's go, baby. We're here at the hotel, come on." He gently lifted my body and I snuggled into his neck for warmth. We weren't in Arizona anymore, that much was for sure.

I fell asleep again as soon as my body hit the bed and Edward pulled the blanket over me.

"Marie, we got about forty minutes before we need to be at the airport. You have just enough time to shower and get dressed." I stretched and met Edward's gaze. I felt really stupid for going off with a total stranger; but something within me told me it was the right thing to do.

Edward moved away from the bed and I noticed he had showered and changed as well. He looked like a man ready to go on his honeymoon. There was also a new set of luggage that sat by the door of the hotel room. My back pack lay across the top.

Edward noticed my gaze and explained. "My sister bought us some new luggage and clothes to take with us; to make it look believable. After 9/11, they're looking for people that don't have luggage. That's a huge red flag to them. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head. I grabbed the suitcase Edward handed to me and opened it. It was full of everything I would need; clothes, bras, panties and toiletries. I pulled out an outfit and grabbed the toiletry bag. I smirked at Edward over my shoulder, as I moved toward the bathroom.

When I came back out, he had the entire room packed and he sat on the bed, patiently as he waited for me. I watched him, as he watched me, as I put the toiletries away in my suitcase.

"Marie…I mean Makenna, I got you this…" I turned to see he had a beautiful diamond ring and matching wedding band held tightly between his two fingers.

I gasped.

"I didn't mean to put any pressure on you or anything, but it will just help us get through customs and all better if our stories matched our physical appearance." He ran his free hand through his hair. "It might also help if we appeared like a newlywed couple, you know, affectionate and all." He blushed.

"Sure, Edward, oh wait…will that be your name?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward is my name. Edward Anthony Masen, my pleasure." He took my hand kissed it and gave a bow.

I giggled.

"Come on, me Lady, let's be off. What do you say?"

I nodded, held out my hand and he slid the rings in place before giving them a kiss. I took the ring he pulled out of his pocket and placed it on his hand as well. As an impulse, I gave his ring a kiss as well.

I couldn't lie, it was a dream come true to be here with him; to wear his beautiful ring as he pulled me closer to him in the crowds. I was in Heaven.

The flight was long and Edward slept most of it, since he didn't sleep last night when I had. He had been awake, getting all of our necessary items together so we could be on this flight. I watched his face and ran through a million different scenarios as to what waited for me when we landed.

I shook Edward's shoulder and roused him as the wheels of the plane touched down. He took my hand again and we left the plane without a word from either of us. I trusted him enough to wait until he felt safe to tell me his story. It didn't hurt that I had put an entire continent between me and my baggage either.

Edward fished some keys out of his pocket and walked toward the parking garage. The lights of a small, black sports car beeped and I climbed inside while Edward put away our luggage.

When we hit the freeway, Edward began to talk. "Okay, my name is Edward Masen and I was never a Priest. I pretended to be one to get some precious ancient items from the convent. They belong to my family. These items were stolen many years ago. I used several contacts and traced them to your convent. I used my alibi to get inside to get them back. When the sisters left, I went with them, but then doubled back to find the items. I never expected to find you and all your beauty there. I simply expected to retrieve my items and go." His head shook as he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry I dragged you in to this, I'll make arrangements for you to go back home. I just needed your help to get out of the country first. I'll pay you handsomely for this, Marie. I swear! Well, if you want to go back, but I'd really like it if you stayed. I'd like to see what we have here and make it official, when and if you're ready." He licked his lips and took a deep breath, since his speech had been pushed out in one large puff of air.

I could see the nervousness around his eyes and the way he held his mouth. I knew without a doubt, I had fallen in love. He was my taste of the forbidden. We tempted fate with our actions and then tempted it even more so by falling for each other, but it was a gamble that paid off well for both of us.

"What was so important you traveled across the country to steal back? Why would you risk your life and freedom for?" I asked, confused. I understood family loyalty and wanting something back, but to risk your life? It seemed extreme.

"The Crown Jewels of Ireland, they were stolen from my family in 1907. That was over a hundred years ago and this was the first time we had a clue as to where they were." I was blown away by the enormity of the situation. I understood the reason for his risk now. "They are a priceless set of jewels were made for King George. They contain rubies, emeralds and Brazilian diamonds. King George and Queen Alexandra were to wear them for a formal state visit, but were discovered to be stolen a few days before. The crime was never solved." I sat in silence, blown away at the family history he could trace. With mine, I wasn't sure past my grandparents.

I realized as Edward started to speak, I had sat for too long without speaking.

"It's alright Marie; I'll make arrangements for you, as soon as it's possible." Edward was obviously nervous because of my silence. He gripped the steering wheel and looked away from me. I chuckled at his statement; he had no idea the tale I was about to tell him.

"Well, Edward, the trip back won't be necessary for me, because, boy, do I have a story to tell you…"

The End!


End file.
